


You Should Know I Love You Regardless

by Silvergray1358



Series: Riding the Line Straight Outta Brooklyn [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dockworker Bucky, Erectile Dysfunction, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Unrequited Love, just two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: When Steve's body can't quite keep up in bed, Bucky makes it his mission to show Steve just how good he can feel even with all of his health issues. Cue smutty body worship and a little too much angst that I didn't mean to let slip in.





	You Should Know I Love You Regardless

_September, 1937_

 

      "Stop," Steve huffed out grimly. "Just stop already, Buck. Jesus."

      Bucky pulled his mouth off of Steve's half-hard cock gently and sat back on his heels from where he had been crouched over the blond on the bed. The day had been pleasantly warm and lazy; so when the brunet couldn't help but crawl on top of the young artist spread out across their pushed-together beds, Steve had seemed content enough to allow the kisses trailing down the pale slope of his neck. Some days, Steve wouldn't even allow a chaste peck on the cheek but Bucky had been pleased to find Steve unfurling like a flower underneath the wet, slow kisses being laid on his blushing skin. It was absolutely perfect.

      Well... until a couple of minutes ago.

      Bucky had been fully enjoying the feast named Steven Grant Rogers spread out before him. Steve had even sat up when Bucky pulled so he could lift the threadbare sweater over the blond's head. He had even managed to wrangle a couple of those breathy moans out of Steve's red-bitten lips as he lingered on the smaller man's nipples. Those sounds always shot right down to the brunet's cock; amazing jerk off material he would save away for later.

     However, when Bucky had finally wiggled Steve out of his pants the blond had gone startlingly still, his face turned to their raggedy wallpaper and his eyes clamped shut.

     This wasn't a new thing.

     Bucky wasn't dumb. He knew Steve, probably better than he knew himself, so he knew exactly what Steve was thinking. Bucky knew, after many tired, worn-out conversations and arguments, that Steve hated his body. Hated the way it was constantly trying to kill him. Hated the way it made him seem weak and pathetic. Hated the way that some of the broads would snicker and tease when they thought they were out of range of his bum ear. And, in times like now, how sometimes his bad heart would make it impossible for his prick to get completely hard-- no matter how sexually pent-up he felt.

     Sure Steve wasn't all the way there yet, but sometimes if Bucky was patient enough he could get it to cooperate. So instead of saying anything that might embarrass Steve, he started slow, soft kitten licks around the base of the smaller boy's cock. He made sure not to miss a spot, laving attention on the milky Irish skin that tasted so good on his tongue. He kissed his way from one hipbone to the other, sucked on the tender junction of thigh and groin before sucking on each of Steve's balls gently. He took his time licking from the base to the tip, making sure to give the slit a pointed lick with the tip of his tongue.

     Steve twitched and made tiny, hitching sounds above him, but he kept his face turned sharply away and the brunet could see his furious blush had spread past his cheeks and ears and was making its way down his neck to his chest.

     Bucky carefully took Steve's slight length into his mouth, being very cautious of his teeth. He hoped that the wet warmth of his mouth would help the blood flow but even after a couple of minutes of suckling and licking Steve didn't seem to get any harder.

     The older boy tried to keep disappointment off his face as slender fingers wound into his auburn hair and pulled his head off.

     "Stop," Steve huffed out grimly. "Just stop already, Buck. Jesus."

     From his position sitting Bucky finally could get a good look at Steve's face. His eyes were red-rimmed and darting as they tried to look at anything other than the hulking brunet practically still in his lap.

     "I don't know why you always insist on this, you know that I'm..I'm n-not-" Steve started as he already made a grab for his tossed sweater. The hitch in his voice betrayed how strained his breathing was, getting close to another dreaded attack, and Bucky instantly felt like a real heel.

     He knew that Steve felt nothing but shame when it came to his body, but that's not how _he_ felt. To him, Steve was beautiful. He would spend all day stealing glances at the blond if he could, hoping to gather little glimpses of his gorgeous blue eyes when the sun rays catch on them, the charcoal stains sprinkled on his knuckles, the perfect curve of his pink lips...

     "Steve..."

     "I just don't get it," Steve continued as he shook his head. Bucky could see that there were tears swimming in those blue eyes he adores. "You could have anyone you want in your bed. You must really have it bad for freaks or something--"

     "Hey! That's not fair--"

     "Am I wrong?" Steve was shouting now. He started pulling his legs away from Bucky, trying to scoot up the bed so he could get dressed. "I'm nothing but a runt!

     "You know that's not--"

     "Just leave me alone Buck."

     He managed to grab the artist's slender biceps and kept him close. Despite the anger, Steve wasn't pulling away, which gave the brunet hope that the anger was more of a defense mechanism. Bucky desperately needed to get the words out of his head and into the air between them before Steve tried to pull away.

     "Hey," Bucky practically whispered. His voice, low and deep, was trying to be as soothing as possible. "I'm used to you pushing back and fighting everyone and everything in all of Brooklyn, but you gotta know you don't gotta fight me Stevie."

     Steve's breath caught in his throat, but Bucky could feel some of the tension already starting to fade from the lithe muscles in the blond's arms. He tried to catch Steve's eye, but they were still downcast underneath a fringe of blond hair.

     "I'm always going to be in your corner, pal. Through whatever bullshit everyone out there dishes out or whatever crap your body is dealing on its own. We have always faced things together and I'm not going anywhere Stevie."

     Steve's eyes were tightly shut, the crinkle between his eyebrows and pinched nose huge signs that despite his efforts the tears were coming soon.

     Telling Steve is one thing, but what Bucky really wanted to do was show him.

     "Don't be upset baby," he whispered reverently into Steve's good ear. He let his stubbled cheek nuzzle into the the blond's temple-- just letting the two of them feel the warmth from one another. "If you still wanna, I've got an idea of something else we can try."

     That got the blond to really look at him. "But Bucky... I still can't... you know," he tried to finish but the older boy can see that blush working hard to come back stronger than ever.

     "I know," he said like it couldn't matter in the least--like it wasn't what almost just brought Steve to tears. "But if you trust me, I know something that'll feel so good you'll never even want to touch your prick again."

     "James Barnes!" Steve gasped out teasingly and when a bit of laughter followed, Bucky's heart unclenched a little. They both laughed quietly for a moment, relishing the sudden ease.

     "You know I hate when you talk down about my favorite guy. I want to do this with you, not someone else, because to me-" he stressed by connecting his eyes to Steve's aquamarine ones. "To me, there is no one as amazing and sexy as Steven Grant Rogers."

     Steve huffed and his eyes almost rolled out of his head.

     "I'm serious! And besides," he flashed his trademark Up-To-No-Good smirk that he knew made Steve blush and used 100% percent to his advantage now. "I wanna make you feel soooo good Stevie-- get you hot and bothered and _dripping_ . I wanna make you come harder than you ever had and I wanna milk you through it until you _melt_ into this bed."

     Steve's eyelids fluttered for a moment, and God help him, but Bucky knew that Steve was hanging off every word he said. He was starting to get all soft and sweet like he got when he finally let Bucky take the reigns. It wasn't easy trying to coax this docile side out of Steve Rogers, like trying to break a wild horse, but Bucky craved these moments when Steve would finally stop fighting the world and just let the waves of affection and adoration wash over him.

     It was addicting. Bucky wanted to spend forever making Steve feel bliss.

     "Do you trust me Stevie?" All joking aside now, Bucky tried to make sure the blond heard all the fondness, all the love, in his voice despite what their relationship was "supposed to be". Despite how outside of these four walls there was "nothing" between them. Here, now though, he wanted Steve to feel it.

     "Yes," the smaller boy breathed out. Those strong, searching eyes were scanning Bucky's face. Hearing how quickly Steve agreed had twisted his heart and guts up real fast. He was suddenly afraid of how deeply Steve's eyes were searching--completely certain that Steve must be able to see how flayed open his heart felt.

     "Then flip over on your stomach for me baby."

     As Steve wordlessly obeyed, Bucky tried to use the moment to swallow the dryness out of his throat. The last thing he needed was for Steve to see how badly his hands were shaking. The older boy snatched a pillow from the top of the bed and lifted Steve's hips to place it underneath him. The blond relaxed easily into the position. The pillow not only tilted his narrow hips into the most mouth-watering curve but also would keep some of the pain out of his crooked spine. Behind him, Bucky had the most wonderful view of pale thighs spread slightly, angling towards the most delicious bubble-butt that was Steve Rogers’ skinny ass. Those cheeks just begged Bucky to bite and mark them pink, but what really drew his attention was the sight of Steve's sweet little cock laid out on the pillow down between his thighs. Everything about Steve seemed to made his prick rock hard-- God forgive him.

     He crawled up over the smaller man, bracketing his slim, tiny waist with his thighs as he leaned down to press his face into the warmth of Steve's neck. Even though Bucky was down to nothing but his shorts, the thin cotton felt like too much between those silky cheeks underneath his hips.

     "Anytime ya want me to stop, please tell me." Bucky was surprised how gravely his voice sounded. He didn't have time to think about it though because a beautiful groan slipped out of Steve.

     "Yes Buck," the blond turned his head, resting his cheek on the pillow so that him and Bucky were breathing the same air, "but I trust you."

     Bucky was royally fucked.

     "So gorgeous Stevie." The dock worker could feel the very protest on Steve's lips from there but he didn't give the blond a chance to speak. "Every part of you I want to devour."

     So that's just what he did. His mouth worked hard at sucking on the sweet expanse of lightly freckled skin on Steve's shoulder. He left little pink marks that he knew would be gone in moments but he still loved seeing them as he worked down the plane of the blond's shoulder blade.

     "Would spend all day tasting you if I could baby."

     He continued down across Steve's sensitive ribs and toward the little nobs of spine, stopping to admire every little birthmark and freckle he could find on Steve's Irish skin along the way. It was so rare to get Steve to be completely naked with him and so he was going to soak in every inch of this boy while he got the chance.

     Steve's skin was always so amazing to him. It was so creamy white and in some places, so soft and thin that Bucky could see the blue lines of blood coursing underneath. Other places were lightly sprinkled with little brown freckles from where the sun had kissed it just enough over the summer. Sometimes there were deep purple, black and yellow bruises that blossomed on Steve's skin. Some lug from some alley that didn't like being stood up to would beat these marks onto him but Bucky would always be the one that would kiss each one, tracing their watercolor shapes on the body that he desperately loved.

     Not that Steve knew that or anything.

     Bucky tried to push the thoughts away because today, amazingly, Steve was unblemished. His last fight had been 13 days ago (not that anyone was counting) and not a single bruise or cut or scrape could be found. Thank God for small miracles.

     The young dock worker reached the bottom of Steve's spine, kissing a large mark right at the beginning of his crease. A deep groan filled Bucky's ears and his cock pulsed strongly at the intoxicatingly deep, rich voice. Mouth still latched on, Bucky placed his calloused hands on the back of Steve's knees, running them up and down the silky stretch of thighs. He placed mark after mark on Steve's lower back, sometimes right on the beginning crest of a cheek if he felt the desire. The blond was making consenting, humming sounds at the touches and Bucky hoped immensely that Steve would like where this was going.

     His tanned hands spread those ivory cheeks and his cock twitched hard at the sight before him. Steve's hole was a pink, furled, tiny thing that Bucky couldn't even imagine fitting inside. An intense wave of desire desperately had him wanting to see how he could make it stretch. He knew he had to move carefully though. He needed this so badly to be good for Steve so he decided to use every ounce of skill he had picked up through his travels and learning, as seedy as they were.

     Bucky started first by licking the delicate skin of Steve's balls--pretty familiar territory. They were mostly void of the fine, translucent, blond hairs that covered Steve's body and they weren't incredibly large, but Steve seemed to be very sensitive there and Bucky loved hearing the soft sighs he could pull from him. He couldn't help but push forward though, adrenaline starting to pump as he got ready to move ahead.

     With the tip of his tongue, he starting stroking up Steve's perineum; firm, sure strokes that started at the bottom of Steve's balls and went up before stopping just shy of Steve's now twitching hole. He repeated this action again and again, making sure to use a hint of pressure.

      Steve gasped and his back tensed, his thighs locking up around where Bucky was spreading them.

      "B-bucky?"

      "Shhh, just relax Steve, I've got ya," he hummed. This time, he ran his tongue from Steve's balls, up over that delicious hole that he just wanted to delve into, and all the way up to the divet of his tailbone. A pained sounding mewl came out of the smaller boy, like he didn't expect the sensation--like he hadn't expected it to feel so _good_ . Bucky was going to blow Steve away with how good it could feel _and_ it didn't rely on his treacherous cock.

      The brunet repeated the long stroke with his tongue again but this time doubled-back to really swipe over the pink hole again. His tongue tried to catch on the rim but Steve was tight and the tension in his muscles hadn't left yet. Bucky was ever-patient when it came to Steve though so he tried to massage Steve's hips with his hands as his tongue started focusing solely on the tight ring of muscles.

     "Ah! Oh ffffuck," Steve hissed. His big, artist hands were white-knuckling a fistful of the blanket underneath him.

     Taking the rare curse as encouragement, Bucky started working twice as hard. Slowly but surely, his tongue started slipping into the ring of muscles with every lick. He sucked a mark on the stretch of Steve's perineum, nibbled gently on the pale cheeks and even the rim of Steve's hole which pulled out the most sexy sound from the other boy.

     Like an incredibly filthy kiss, Bucky twisted and massaged his tongue, slowly pushing it inside the smaller boy a little deeper each time. His five o'clock shadow rubbed on Steve's alabaster skin as he pushed his mouth harder to get his tongue as deep as he could. Steve just held on the the blankets desperately, little "ah"s leaving his mouth every time Bucky thrust his tongue in all the way.

     And holy fuck, he was actually inside of Steve right now. The thought alone ripped a growl from his chest as he worked and an echoing moan from Steve made something primal course through his blood. He knew it was greedy but he never wanted anyone else to ever see Steve like this.

     After a couple of more minutes for good measure, Bucky pulled his face away from Steve. He saw how the blond's hole fluttered like it was trying to get Bucky back inside. A high pitched whine came out of Steve and it was almost enough to distract Bucky back into plunging his tongue right back in. Almost.

     "Hold on baby, I need to grab the slick," Bucky reassured. He was already flinging himself across the room to their shared dresser. He was painfully aware of the way his hard prick was tenting his shorts in front of him and as self conscious as he was he didn't waste a second diving into the bottom drawer which was reserved for his undershirts and boxers. The moment his fingers clutched around the jar, he was spinning back to crawl over Steve's body. The smaller boy was breathing a little hard and his hips were wriggling slightly against the pillow.

     "Sshhhh," Bucky purred while rubbing his hand up and down the expanse of the blond's back in front of him. He took a second to open the jar of petroleum, placing the cap aside at the bottom of the bed. Slicking his fingers up in it was what really drove it home.

     "Okay baby, I'm gonna need ya to stay real relaxed for me," the brunet instructed. Steve however seemed tense, muscles tight and locked in his back and legs. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Steve especially since the blond had been so receptive up until now. "If it hurts any I want ya to tell me so I can go a little slower, okay?" He didn't want to say stop, even though that's what he meant, because Steve could be one competitive punk when he wanted to be. Bucky didn't want Steve to push himself because he felt he had to.

     "Yeah, okay Buck," Steve whispered and tried to let all the tension fade from his limbs. Bucky was pleased, but decided he needed to be observant in case things changed.

     Without any preamble this time, Bucky used his dry hand to spread Steve's cheeks apart again and immediately began working his tongue into Steve. The smaller boy promptly set about moaning again, this time jerking his hips in little motions back harder unto Bucky's tongue. Bucky growled deep with how fucking sexy it was and doubled his efforts to massage Steve's walls and rim with his mouth.

     Deeming him finally ready, Bucky pulled his face away, chin shiny from the drool. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and placed it on the small of Steve's back, reassuring and warm. He rubbed his slicked index finger in circles around Steve's hole. It still felt loosened up from his tongue, and God Bless petroleum jelly, because his finger began slipping into that warm channel easily. With two little thrusts Bucky's finger was up to the second knuckle and with four, his whole finger slid in smoothly.

     "So good for me Stevie, shit. You just opened right up for me."

     "Buck!" Steve gasped out. He turned his head slightly to see Bucky and the brunet noticed immediately how black his eyes seemed in the slowly dimming light. His mouth was hanging open as he panted and Bucky desperately wanted to kiss him, but stayed where he was, working his finger in and out slowly.

     "Does it hurt at all Stevie?" he asked although the fucked out face on Steve was all the answer he really needed.

     "No," Steve breathed out like he was shocked by the answer himself. "It f-feels a little different but... but it doesn't hurt."

     "Good, baby, good," Bucky panted, almost as winded as Steve, and no one had even laid a hand on him. The first finger had slid in so easily that Bucky was certain Steve was ready for more. "I'm gonna keep going then, sweetheart."

      The second finger nudged right next to the first one that was still barely inside, trying to wiggle in with it and soon enough both were slipping past the rim. A deep "ugh" came out of Steve so Bucky starting licking around his where his fingers were stretching Steve to help relieve some of the pain. Sure enough by the end of the very next breath tiny moans were squeaking out of the blond. Bucky couldn't even care less about the slight taste of petroleum-- not when his eyes were glued to the way Steve's body was slowly opening up around the new girth.

     "Oh God, please Bucky, m-more... please," the smaller boy gasped.

     "Anything you want baby, fuck, I'm gonna give it to you Stevie. I'm gonna make you feel real good sweetheart, just wait," Bucky rambled. He was way past the point of stopping his mouth from running. "Keep breathing for me Stevie."

     As soon as Bucky starting flicking his tongue quickly around Steve's hole and working his fingers in millimeter by millimeter, Steve's breath did catch for a moment. However, he proved that he could indeed follow orders by taking some steadying pulls of oxygen into his lungs. That didn't stop the blond from moaning repeatedly though, soft sounds that were desperate to get louder but both of the boys knew that they couldn't risk anyone overhearing them.

     Bucky's fingers were almost all the way in and he knew that if he could curl them just so then he might be able to find--

     "Bucky!" Steve suddenly jolted, his voice breathy and shocked.

     Got it.

     "W-what? What was that?" Steve was turning slightly to peek at the boy behind him. Bucky saw that Steve's face was adorably red and his hair was completely disheveled like he had been running his hand through it repeatedly.

     Bucky was a sneaky son of a bitch though, so before he answered he pulled his fingers back and thrust them back in at the same angle he had just found. This time he got to see the way Steve's eyes fluttered and threatened to roll back in his head, his lips parted as a moan escaped and his eyebrows furrowed as his head dropped back down between his shoulders.

     Fuck. He wanted to see Steve like this all day.

     "This is your prostate baby," he answered reverently. He started laying open mouth kisses on Steve's left ass cheek, keeping his fingers moving gently. "It's a bundle of nerves that feel real good." Steve's hips were undulating now in time with Bucky's fingers and those little moans seemed to be a constant stream now.

     "Have you done this before?" Steve panted.

     "Couple of times to myself," he answered as he was trailing kisses up the slope of Steve's back, following his spine.

     "Oh ffffuck." Steve's whole body shook and Bucky couldn't tell if it was from a particularly well aimed thrust of his fingers or from his confession.

     The brunet finally reached the top of Steve's spine, laying hot, open-mouth kisses on the neck before him. He fiercely wanted to suck a dark mark onto the unblemished skin there but knew better than that. Steve immediately twisted his neck in what must have been a painful way but he was frantically kissing the older boy, regardless of where his mouth had just been. They made out endlessly, Bucky swallowing down Steve's groans as they left him. He felt how his prick throbbed pleadingly but he just let it be as he soaked in the sounds and taste of Steve's mouth and the sensation of Steve's walls clenching around his fingers deliciously tight. Just thinking about what it would feel like around his cock was enough to feel a bead of precome smearing against the fabric of his boxers and it was Steve's turn to swallow the groan that left the brunet. Steve finally pulled his mouth away partly and Buck let him catch his breath, but he still didn't stop the stroking of his fingers.

     "Bucky...I'm... I think I'm getting close," the blond confessed. Bucky could see more clearly up close how the blue of his eyes were almost completely blown black and his normally pink lips were red and shining with spit.

     "Yeah, baby? You gonna come for me Steve?" The floodgates were open and there was no stopping him now as he continued to work the blond over. "You were so good for me Stevie, opened up soooo well. First my tongue and now my fingers, Christ baby. Just let me right in like you were made for me." Steve moaned almost too loudly at that and fuck if that didn't squeeze Bucky's heart, but he kept going.

     "That's it Stevie, just let it happen," he purred. Suddenly, the idea struck him and he shimmied down Steve's body again. Steve huffed as the fingers in his ass changed pace for a moment but quickly started chanting "yes" over and over as Bucky's tongue joined his fingers again. It wriggled into that hot, tight space right with his fingers. He let his tongue slip between them, flicking around in Steve as the two digits made room, stretching the blond a little further.

     All it took was three more hits to the blond's prostate.

     When Steve Rogers came, it was with breathtaking force. The groan that had begun leaving his throat was cut short into dead silence as it was either that or alert the whole building to what they were up to. Bucky briefly noted how badly he wished he could hear how Steve would scream. Would it be high-pitched and breathy? Would it be in that velvety, deep octave that could raise goosebumps on Bucky's arms? Would he cry out Bucky's name?

     Bucky didn't linger on the thought as he didn't want to miss a single second of the show. Seconds after Steve's cry cut off Bucky could feel the way Steve's hole clenched down excruciatingly tight on his fingers. His inner walls were pulsating as Bucky kept stroking his prostate through it. He watched as a spurt of come came out of the tip of Steve's cock, absolutely soaking the pillow. Bucky starred in utter amazement as Steve's cock would pulse out another blurt of come every time he thrust over the blond's prostate, pushing more and more come out of him.

     Steve's limbs were twitching like a live wire, almost overwhelming waves of pleasure coursing through him. He had never felt something like this. It was like the brunet had taken him completely apart and left him dismantled.

     Though he still felt the last of the aftershocks, Steve was thankful when Bucky removed his fingers tenderly; the sensation was beginning to be overstimulating. The blond had never come so hard in his life and felt absolutely boneless on their worn-in bed.

     Bucky on the other hand was absolutely burning up--it felt like he was about to burst any second. Faster than was gentlemanly of him, he was shoving down his boxers and fisting his swollen cock with a gasp. He used his still slick hand that felt so incredibly hot from inside Steve's warmth. His grip was tight but the petroleum made his fist slide gorgeously over his leaking, purpling cock head. He tilted the head towards Steve's hole which, God have mercy, was gaping slightly from the loss of Bucky's tongue and fingers, and looked slightly red and puffy. The brunet was careful not to touch his prick actually to Steve's hole, seeming way too much with how far he had already pushed.

     Steve wasn't helping things as he rasped out, "Yeah Buck, you too. Mark me up."

     Honestly it was a miracle that he made it even a dozen pumps before he was pouring over his hand, a few pulsing shots landing directly on their mark. He couldn't even breath as he watched his own come sliding down into Steve's twitching hole-- going _inside of him_.

     Holy. Shit.

     "Jesus Buck, you're going to be the death of me one of these days, I swear. What the heck will they write in the goddamn papers, Barnes?"

     A loud burst of laughter pealed out of the older boy, come dumb, but to be fair, Steve always seemed to find a way to make him laugh too hard.

     He nuzzled his face between Steve's shoulder blades, reluctant to part. Amazingly though Steve flipped over and pulled Bucky down on his side so they were facing each other. The brunet wrapped Steve in his arms, tugging him towards his chest and was mildly surprised that the blond came willingly enough. He even rubbed his pink-tipped nose into Bucky's pec as he sighed contentedly, exhaustion clearly sweeping over him.

     These were the kind of moments Bucky would replay over and over again for weeks--at work, at the grocery, just sitting as he stared at the wall. He could almost imagine him and Steve as a couple, not just some shameful thing that they sometimes indulged in. Bucky was allowed this with any dame he could sweet talk but these scary feelings he felt for Steve, who was unforgivably another man, was unfair.

     His pa used to say before he passed, "Jimmy, the world ain't fair. She'll do nothing but kick ya when you're already at rock-fucking-bottom."

     Regardless, these fleeting times he could get with Steve were what helped him get out of bed in the morning. He was going to cherish every second of this and hoard away the memories. That way he'd have something when Steve finally found a dame worth his time and left.

     For a brief, insane second, Bucky considered saying _it_. But the moment passed and he knew it wasn't right. It wasn't fair to tell Steve how he really felt.

     After all, they could never be together.

     Bucky drew in a deep breath and pretended like he never had to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to turn this into a series and this will actually end up probably near the middle, but I'll just keep adding on here and there. I'm determined to find a happy ending for these two!


End file.
